Operation Opera House
After completing Jack´s rigorous training, Judy and I were eager to get on our first case. All that I had heard of that branch had made me curious about what was in store for us. Alongside the training, it had been very peaceful for both of us in Zootopia. Despite occasional training sessions, I still had enough time to date my beloved bunny whenever I liked. Not much had changed since our days in the ZPD. We still complemented each other perfectly, and listened to each other´s worries whenever we had to. Judy knew in her heart how important we were to each other for so many reasons. She´s both the best kind of partner and the best kind of girlfriend I could ever ask for. So determined, but also so caring and gentle. And beautiful to boot. Any kind of new career looked promising as long as she was with me. Finally, the time had come for some action. Jack had summoned me and Judy to his office, for our new boss had finally found a fitting case for us. “Detectives Hopps and Wilde, I´m glad you showed up. There´s a troubling and mysterious case that the ZPD hasn´t been able to solve, so Bogo suggested that I asked you to help out”, he explained. Bogo was in good terms with Jack Savage, and trusted him with this stuff. “What might it be, Sir?” Judy asked as she sat down near his desk. “A curious case regarding a missing artifact from the Zootopia National museum. Everything points into this being the possible work of one of the most dangerous criminals in the city´s history. He makes Bellwether look like a kindergarten teacher in comparison”, Jack said. “Dangerous criminal?” Judy wondered. “Missing artifact?” I too was curious about it. “I´ll let my friend explain. Tilly?” Jack pointed to a corner. Onto the table hopped a beautiful little white female mouse wearing a plaid jacket, reddish-brown dress and a matching hat. She went to shake her tiny paw with Judy and me. “Dr. Tilly Murington at your service. I work at the museum as one of it´s chief archaeologists”, the mouse introduced herself. “Pleased to meet you, ma`am”, Judy said. “I had been on one of my late shifts during the time it was stolen. The fabled Jade Fox of Rainforest District. An ancient artifact that is worth millions, and is rumored to have mystical powers. While I don’t believe in it at all, there´s something shady at work, considering the mark left there”, the mouse showed a black emblem with an ominous red M on it. “The most dangerous and shady criminal in Zootopia who no one has caught or even unmasked yet. The nefarious Dr. Meow. Several thefts, murders and disappearances link to him, but I have never managed to get on his tail”, Jack revealed. I gasped. I too had heard rumors of this mysterious character, but I never expected to go after him myself. “So, what do you want us to do?” Judy asked. “Well, this has happened before in this museum too, so I decided to concoct a plan you could easily execute. Tomorrow night, there´s a precious jewelry exhibit at the anniversary of Zootopia´s Royal Opera House, so Tilly and I decided to work out a bait”, Jack told. The mouse opened a drawer near Jack´s desk, and lifted up a large jade wolf statue that was bigger than her. Even though it looked like a real one, I recognized that it was fake. Judy and I had been taught at the police academy how to spot the differences between fake artifacts and real ones. “The Jade Wolf. Pretty convincing, isn´t it? I ordered this fake artifact from a local prop maker, while Jack installed a small tracking device there. When the thief grabs this bait, you can go after him or her. This one´s so convincing that no thief will notice that it´s fake”, Tilly smiled proudly. “You outdid yourself again, my friend”, Jack nodded. “What is our role in this?” I asked. “For the night at the Opera House, you´ll watch over the house during the first night of the exhibit. When the jade statue disappears, you´ll follow the trail and find out what Dr. Meow is doing with this”, Jack explained. Judy and I looked at each other with determination. This sounded like an interesting, yet challenging case. "So be it. The hunt is on!" I decided. Jack and Tilly smiled in return. Then, the time finally came for our watch. The Royal Opera House of Zootopia had stood there for a hundred years, and still looked like a gorgeous piece of history. They were playing Hippotello there that night, so the place had another reason besides the jewelry exhibit to be packed. Luckily, the exhibit took place near the stage, where Judy and I could stand watch. At my girlfriend´s request, we stayed in our new agent outfits instead of disguising as guards, for she told that usually when robberies took place in rooms like this, the guards always got knocked out by the thieves. A smart decision by Judy´s part. I was watching over the Jade Wolf near other beautiful pieces of jewelry that were on display, while Judy eyed on the audience from a balcony nearby with her opera binoculars. "See anything interesting?" I asked her. "No, nothing suspicious. All the guests are in place to watch the show. Looks like Gazelle showed up too, with Bogo in her company", Judy turned back into my direction. "Well, she at least should be safe. Bogo is as tough as a mammals can get in protecting their beloved....although not as tough as you", I smiled at her. "Look who´s talking", Judy was in a flirtatious mood. It really fit her style as a well-dressed female agent. Still, we had to be on our guard. I had a feeling someone would soon snatch the bait. Suddenly, something happened. Even though the show went on normally in the opera house, the lights went out in the exhibit room. "Can you see anything, Carrots?" I asked. "Hold on, I´ll find the light switch!" Judy went to find it. Just like me, she had a good vision in the darkness. No wonder she ate carrots so often. She found the switch, and put it on. Just as expected, the Jade Wolf was gone. I pulled out my phone, where I could see the signal. The plan was working. "Let´s go! He´s running through the fire exit!" I said. Without hesitation, Judy and I ran after the thief. Even though we were in our formal wear, they didn´t limit our speed or movement when running fast after him. As we climbed up the ladder outside, we noticed who the thief was. A shady and scruffy-looking little weasel running with the Jade Wolf. It was no other than Duke Weaselton. But who was he working for this time? "You!" he noticed us. "Let´s get him!" Judy ran to the little scoundrel and caught him in the act. "It´s the third time we meet, Flopsy the Copsy. What do you want?" he said as Judy intimidated him a bit. "We just need to know who you were stealing that Jade Wolf for?" Judy stared at him. Knowing that the rabbit was someone not to mess with, the weasel confessed. "I was paid a hefty sum to deliver this to the black market at Cape Suzette. Dr Meow needs the material in this statue and the one I stole to him previously in his plan. That´s all I know, I swear!" Duke said. "Cape Suzette?" I said. The name sounded familiar, but I had never been to that place before. All that name reminded of were Crepe Suzettes, which I loved. Soon, we delivered Duke to the ZPD while telling the news to Jack back in the exhibit room. "Cape Suzette....it´s an island situated outside the sea. It´s a popular spot for holidays with its casinos, sweeping vistas and famous air traffic. However, it has also been a very important hiding place for all sorts of criminals", the jackrabbit revealed. Funny how our path had never led there during our ZPD years. Looks like it would be the place where we our skills would be tested. "Duke mentioned something about the black market and Dr.Meow there. Maybe when we find it, we can also find out more about who that weirdo is", Judy explained. "Exactly. But you two must be very careful around there, and try your best to keep low profile. Even I have narrowly escaped death there so many times when I ran to the city´s criminals", Jack told. "You can trust us, Jack. Now if you´ll excuse us, we have a little vacation to spend on that island", I smiled confidently. I had faced already many dangers in the ZPD, and even though it sounded challenging, I wasn´t afraid at all. Especially since my love was there by my side. "Good luck, Hopps and Wilde! I´ll stay in contact with you two", Jack waved us as Judy and I walked away, hand in hand. She smiled beautifully at me. It was yet another successful mission for us, and the first one we ever did as agents. But that was an easy start. It would get much harder soon later. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned